dirkgentlyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Gently (BBCA)
Dirk Gently is the titular character of Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Dirk is a self-described holistic detective, who uses the interconnectedness of all things to solve cases. He is the founder and investigator of the titular Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Biography Early life Dirk's birth name was Svlad Cjelli. He started exhibiting his abilities as a child. Still a child he was found by Project Blackwing under Scott Riggins, were he was titled as Project Icarus. Dirk was at Blackwing for several year, undergoing testing of his abilities, with little results. Riggins took Dirk was allowed to see a few fellow subjects that were considered not too dangerous. He visited Project Moloch and talked to him, and considered him his assistant, the first he had. Dirk later left Blackwing under unknown circumstances, and last had contact to them around the year 2000.Rogue Wall Enthusiasts, "it's only been 16 years" After Blackwing, Dirk struck out on his own and had various adventures, some of which seem to resemble those of his book counterpart. Dirk references cases where "There was a bit about a sofa, a thing with Thor." He also mentioned a case involving Puffles the horse having faked its death. Season 1 (A Completely Lost Dog) Hired by Patrick Spring Prior to the events of Horizons, Dirk was hired by Patrick Spring to solve his own murder before it happened. After receiving a call from Patrick, Dirk arrives at the hotel and runs into a future version of himself. Future Dirk tells him to remember "3 questions 1 answer", that Todd is his best friend, and hands him a gorilla mask telling him to get the kitten. Meeting Todd Brotzman Dirk breaks into Todd Brotzman's apartment declaring that Todd is his new assistant in solving the Patrick Spring case. After meeting Todd's sister Amanda, Dirk and Todd are attacked by the Rowdy 3 who wreck Todd's apartment and suck psychic energy from Dirk. Horizons Finding Lydia Spring Dirk breaks into Gordon's house alongside Todd and discovers the missing Lydia Spring. After a struggle, Dirk steals Gordon's dog and escapes. He comes to believe that Lydia was victim to professional dog hypnotists who have hypnotized Lydia into believing she is a dog and the dog into believing it is Lydia. Later, during a meet up to exchange the dog for Farah Black, he discovers that the dog doesn't believe it is Lydia; it actually is Lydia. Lost & Found Discovering the Secret Room When following Farah Black to the Spring Mansion, Patrick's lawyer, John delivers them both a letter from Patrick with a message of "3?1!" along with a map leading them to a hidden room. Inside the room, Dirk finds a mysterious light bulb and crank, along with a map of electric circuits throughout the neighborhood. Rogue Wall Enthusiasts Inside the Springsborough Maze Dirk, Todd, and Farah follow the power grid map to the main entrance where Dirk attaches the crank to the wall and accidentally sends him and Todd through a secret entrance into a strange underground maze. Using the Everbulb as a light, the two travel the maze and find themselves forced to navigate their way through several traps: first they must attach the Everbulb to activate a door before a room crushes them to death, then they must use their bodies as a circuit to connect a rhinoceros head to its horn. After completing the challenges, they find a room filled with monitors and Dirk activates them to reveal a map. The success is short lived when the room short circuits. Dirk's distress catches the attention of the Rowdy 3 who break Dirk and Todd out of the room and proceed to suck energy from him before leaving. Dirk tells Amanda and Farah about their discovery and Amanda, guided by a vision, is able to bring the map back up. Farah recognizes it as a map to Skagit Valley. Watkin Trip to Skagit Valley Dirk and Todd went on a trip to Skagit Valley with the map, to find the parts of the machine. At a diner Dirk exchanged his corvette for a jeep. At night on the first day they found the first part, the rest on the second day. On the second day they were attacked by the Men of the Machine, but the Kitten-Shark, which Dirk had brought with them, killed their attackers. Todd confessed to having lied about his pararibulitis, and through Dirk's influence resolved to tell Amanda. Dirk himself opened up to Todd about his holistic abilities.Very Erectus Captured by Rimmer Both returned to the Ridgely the next morning. Farah took Dirk and the machine in the jeep to the Spring Mansion, but they were interrupted on their way by Bart Curlish attempting to kill Dirk. After Farah saved him, she called FBI agent Weedle for help. Weedle, actually inhabited by Fred of the Men of the Machine, met them on a road and kidnapped them, taking them to the Animal Transfer Unit. There Dirk met up again with a captive Todd. They were fruitlessly questioned by Rimmer, during which Dirk had an epiphany, realizing the nature of the machine and solving the mystery of the Spring case. He prompted Todd to attempt a breakout, and they fled the situation by using the Unlimited Energy Machine to time travel away, Dirk intending to prevent the whole case from happening.Fix Everything Traveling to the Past Dirk and Todd use the time machine to travel one week into the past to the day of Patrick Spring's murder. After witnessing Gordon Rimmer soulswapping Lydia and Rapunzel, a heavily armored man enters the Transfer Unit and kills several Men of the Machine before confronting Dirk and Todd. Finally making the connections, Dirk concludes that the armored man is a past Patrick Spring who is also Edgar Spring and Zackariah Webb, traveling to the future to avenge the death of his wife. Determined to get to the hotel before the real-time Patrick is murdered, Dirk and Todd travel by foot through the zoo, stealing a Giraffe and Gorilla mask in the process. They arrive at the hotel and witness the past Patrick inadvertently kill the real-time Patrick by shooting a member of the Men of the Machine who is holding the kitten-shark. While escaping the hotel, Dirk runs into the real-time version of himself and gives him several clues on how to solve the case. This angers Todd who realizes that Dirk knew the entire time that they were in a time loop and chose to keep this information from Todd. Todd tells Dirk that he never wants to see him again after the case is over and the two use the time machine to jump back to the time from which they came and are immediately electrocuted by the Men of the Machine. In the process Dirk is shot by an arrow. Weaponized Soul Solving the Case Following their electrocution, Dirk and Todd are found by Farah and Estevez. Unaware of their roles in the case, Estevez has Dirk, Todd, and Farah locked in cages inside of the Transfer Unit. After convince Estevez to trust them, Dirk along with the others travel to the Spring Mansion to switch Lydia Spring and Rapunzel back to their rightful bodies. Suffering from blood loss, Dirk begins slurring his words and cannot accurately communicate to the others so Todd must lead them in soul swapping the bodies. While Farah and Estevez leave to deal with the arrival of the Men of the Machine, Dirk, Todd, and Lydia fix the time machine and prepare to send it back to Zackariah Webb. Two of the cult members interrupt their plan and Dirk gets shot once again by an arrow. The two men are killed by Bart who arrived in search of Dirk and Ken is able to repair the machine, recognizing it as the same machine he was hired to make. After the repair, Bart and Ken depart and Dirk sends the machine back to Zackariah Webb with a note. Sometime after, Estevez returns and takes Dirk to the hospital where he is visited while asleep by Scott Riggins. Soon after Dirk is released from the hospital and stumbles upon Todd who has decided to forgive him for his lies. The two meet up with Farah at a diner and Farah ,having received a large sum of money from Lydia, explains that she'd like to make an investment in a detective agency for them. Dirk suddenly senses something strange and leaves the diner and is subsequently captured by Project Blackwing.Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Season 2 (The Middle of Everywhere) Dirk was held captive in Project Blackwing under Friedkin. He was subjected to continuous experiments about his abilities. Dirk dreamt of his friends coming to rescue him, aided by Thor.Space Rabbit ...Fans of Wet Circles Character Dirk is eccentric and confident in his mission in life. He doesn't believe in using traditional methods of solving cases such as finding fingerprints and analyzing scenes of the crime. He also seems oblivious to seemingly obvious clues such as when Patrick left him a map and he mistook it for a poor drawing of Farah Black. He is an anomalous entity, described as a causality psychic, who is able to perceive the interconnectedness between things. This expresses itself through Dirk's intuition: he gets vague hunches, impressions of tangential connections between people, things and events, about if they connect to and are important in relation to each other. They are confusing to interpret, and Dirk often misjudges and guesses wrong. Either way, he is pulled along by these hunches, getting involved in events, and eventually solving the case. Dirk has reddish-brown, auburn hair. Dirk dresses neatly and colorful, with a tendency to a bold conspicuous style. During season 1 he wears a row of brightly colored leather jackets, in yellow, green, and blue. Behind the scenes *Dirk is played by actor Samuel Barnett. Young Dirk was played by actor Cameron Andres in a deleted scene. *Dirk's reference to previous cases, "There was a bit about a sofa, a thing with Thor.", might refer to the sofa in the novel Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, and Thor from The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul. Thus this version of Dirk, despite his different life, might have had adventures resembling some of those he had in the books. Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) **Horizons **Lost & Found **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts **Watkin **Very Erectus **Fix Everything **Weaponized Soul **Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit Notes * He thought the saying of "bringing a knife to a gun fight" was advice to actually bring a knife to a gun fight References Category:Characters (BBC America)